


Our Misadventures

by artificialalexandria



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialalexandria/pseuds/artificialalexandria
Summary: Jaime introduces Vic to a girl whose cover videos he was impressed with. The rest is history.
Relationships: Vic Fuentes/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

“Vic,” Jaime made his way over to him, a young woman in tow. “There’s someone I really want you to meet."

Vic lifted his head, his confused expression turning into a smile. “Hi!”

“This is September Sapphire,” Jaime explained, pointing to the girl who then waved at Vic. “She’s in an up and coming band called Misfit Shadows. Someone showed me her video backstage earlier and told me she was in the audience.”

“It’s very nice to meet you,” Vic shook her hand gently.

“Nice to meet you too,” September’s face burned. “I’ve been a fan since I was like fourteen years old.”

“Oh wow,” Vic laughed. “I always love to hear that.”

“You should hear her sing,” Jaime said. “Her cover of Song For Isabelle was like an angel’s song.”

“Really?” Vic tilted his head curiously. “Can I hear you sing it right now?”

September nodded. “I would love to sing it for you!”

“Awesome,” Jaime said with a smile. “Show him what you’ve got.”

September took a deep breath and started singing Vic’s song. Vic listened carefully, soaking in her beautiful voice. She sang passionately, making lots of movements and hand gestures. This made Vic love her performance even more. Once she was finished, she smiled nervously at Vic.

“That was amazing,” Vic nodded. “You sing it better than I ever could.”

“That’s not possible,” September shook her head and giggled. “Your voice is so nice.”

“So is yours,” He smiled. “I’m glad Jaime introduced us.”

“So am I,” A bright smile formed on her lips. “It's almost as if we were meant to meet.”

“Yeah,” Vic took a deep breath and looked into her blue eyes. “I think we were.”

“Anyway,” Jaime interrupted. “Vic, we have to get going. We’ve got to head to the next venue.”

Vic sighed. “I hope I get to see you again someday.”

“Of course,” September smiled and wrote something down on a slip of paper. “Here’s my phone number. Just let me know when and where. I’ll be there.”

*****

Vic sat at his desk trying to write a new song, but he just kept wondering when he would see September again. He wanted to hear her singing voice again, and it was keeping him up at night lately. Vic pulled out his cell phone and called her.

“Hello?” She answered.

“Hi,” Vic smiled even though he knew she couldn’t see him. “It’s Vic.”

“Hi, Vic,” September said, an excited tone to her voice. “I didn’t think you would call.”

“Of course I would,” Vic said. “I meant it when I said I wanted to see you again.”

“Good,” September laughed.

“When can you come?” Vic asked her. “I can pay for your flight.”

“I’m actually already in town. My band is recording our first album.”

“Oh,” Vic’s smile grew even brighter. “I would love to see you while you’re here.”

“Tomorrow?” September asked.

“Yeah,” Vic nodded to himself. “Text me the address of where you’re staying and I’ll pick you up in the morning.”

“Great,” September said. “I’ll see you then.”

“See ya,” Vic said before hanging up. He took a deep breath to calm his racing heart. He couldn’t wait to see her.

*****

“Good morning,” Vic said as September got into his car.

“Good morning to you too,” September smiled brightly. “What are we doing today?”

Vic shrugged. “I figured we could hang out at my place and maybe work on some music.”

“Sure,” September said. “Let’s do it.”

Vic was quiet for the rest of the drive back to his house. His most recent album was playing over the radio, and he listened as she sang along. Listening to her sing made him smile. They pulled into the driveway and Vic felt like he could breathe again.

“Wow,” September gasped. “Your house is beautiful.”

“And too big for me,” Vic laughed, parking the car. “I live here alone.”

“You?” September tilted her head quizzically. “You don’t have a girlfriend or anything?”

Vic shook his head. “Nope.”

“Interesting,” September nodded and smiled.

The two of them got out of the car and headed towards the house. Vic opened the door and September gasped.

“It’s even nicer on the inside,” She said.

“The room where I write my songs is down this hallway,” Vic said. “Let me show you.”

September followed Vic down the dimly lit hallway, admiring the beautiful house as she walked along. Vic stopped and opened a door. September peeked into the room and saw a desk that was littered with papers. She figured those must be the songs he was working on currently.

“This is it,” Vic smiled at her as they stepped inside. “This is where the magic happens.”

September laughed. “Pierce The Veil’s songs come to life right here. That’s amazing.”

“Yep,” Vic nodded. “Every last one.”

September walked over to the desk and read over the papers. She didn’t recognize any of the lyrics she was looking at. She felt Vic’s hand on her back and turned to face him.

“These are new songs I’ve been working on,” Vic explained to her. “But don’t tell anyone cause I’m really self conscious about my music.”

“I know,” September laughed. “That’s why it takes you years to write a ten song album.”

“Alright,” Vic grinned, chuckling. “You got me.”

They made eye contact and September smiled at him. Vic wanted nothing more in that moment than to lean in and kiss her, but he knew he had to keep it professional.

“Let’s sit down and work on something together,” Vic pulled up the other chair he kept around for his bandmates and sat down at the desk.

September sat down beside him. “What did you have in mind?”

“Well, what do you usually write about?” Vic asked.

“Just sappy love songs, I guess,” She laughed and looked away.

“Yeah, me too,” Vic nodded, smiling. “I would say that’s a good bit of my music.”

“With screaming added,” September pointed out.

Vic chuckled. “Pretty much.”

September grabbed a blank piece of paper from the top of the desk and started writing. She covered it with her hand so that Vic couldn’t see. She could tell it was driving him insane not to see. Vic tried to finish up some of his own songs, but he really wanted to know what she was writing about.

“Vic,” September laughed and lay down her pencil. “Stop trying to look at my paper. I can’t concentrate.”

“I can’t either when I’m trying so hard to see what you’re doing,” Vic said.

She shook her head and smiled. “Well, you can’t.”

Vic grabbed her hand and she pushed him away. He tried again and she stood up, trying to wrestle him until he stopped. She ended up tripping over his foot and falling onto him. The chair tilted backwards and they both fell onto the floor. 

“Wow,” September looked into his eyes, their faces so close their lips were almost touching. “You wanted to see it so bad, and now look what you’ve done.”

He pushed her off of him and laughed. “Maybe this was my plan all along.”

“You’re so rude,” September giggled and punched his arm. “How dare you push me onto the floor like that.”

“Well I couldn’t have you on top of me,” Vic said, rolling over. “That’s where I’m supposed to be.”

“Oh,” She blushed deeply. “You’re such a flirt, Victor.”

“You love it,” Vic smiled.

“Get off of me, you idiot,” September laughed, trying to push him away. He tickled her, making her squeal.

“Never,” Vic continued his attack on her. “You’re mine now.”

“Is this why you wanted to hang out with me?” September asked. “Your plan all along was to flirt with me until I finally gave in to your advances?”

Vic shrugged, a bright smile on his lips. “Maybe.”

“You could’ve just asked me out,” She laughed and playfully slapped his chest. “I’ve liked you ever since the first time I heard one of your songs.”

Vic looked into her eyes, pausing for a moment. Then, he leaned in and kissed her hard. She kissed back, tangling her fingers in his long brown hair. Vic put his hand under her knee and bent her leg up.

“Vic,” September laughed, moving away from him. “Are you trying to add me to your list of one night stands?”

“Not at all,” Vic shook his head and smiled. “I would rather wife you up.”

“My bandmates would actually die if they knew about this,” September said. “They were thrilled when I told them we were hanging out.”

“Oh yeah?” Vic laughed. “Do they wanna be on my list of one night stands?”

“Vic,” She smacked his arm. “You’re the worst.”

“I’m kidding,” He stood up and reached his hand out to help her up. “I only want you.”

“Now do you want to see what I was writing about?” September asked.

Vic nodded and smiled. “Duh.”


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of weeks later, they were making out on his bed. Vic positioned himself on top of her and started kissing her neck. She moaned softly, tangling her fingers in his hair.

“Vic,” She breathed out. “We shouldn’t.”

“Come on now, baby,” Vic kissed her neck again. “You’re already my girlfriend. I don't know what else to do to show you that you’re not just a one time thing.”

September laughed. “That’s not it.”

“Then what is it?” Vic asked, sitting up.

September shrugged and smiled. “Just to torture you.”

“Oh, you’re gonna pay for that,” Vic smirked and returned to kissing her neck.

September pulled up his shirt and he removed it. She traced her fingers over his abs, making him shiver slightly. She smiled and he kissed her passionately. Vic sat her up so that he could remove her shirt, and then he removed her bra as well.

As he paid attention to her breasts, keeping eye contact with her the entire time, she gently scraped her fingernails over his back. He quickly finished undressing her, which made her frown because he was still in his pants.

“Come on, baby,” She begged. “Undress for me.”

"It's just to torture you," Vic smirked, laughing.

"Fine," September sat up and undid his belt. "I'll do it for you."

Vic pushed her back down on the bed, making her gasp in surprise. "No, you won't. I'm in charge here."

"Vic," She bit her lip. "Please."

Vic slid out of his pants and boxers, leaving him bare finally. He leaned over and kissed her while he slipped his fingers inside of her. She moaned into the kiss, wanting more. After a few moments he sat up and his fingers were replaced with his dick. He gave her a few moments to adjust before he started moving, slowly at first.

"Harder, baby," September begged him.

He grabbed her hips and started pounding into her as hard as he could. She could hardly speak, occasionally able to say his name in between moans. Her orgasm washed over her and Vic moaned at the feeling of her squeezing him. Vic leaned over and kissed her neck as he continued pounding her. She dug her fingernails into his back as she could feel herself getting close again.

"Fuck," Vic panted as she came on him again. "I'm so close, baby."

After a few more hard thrusts, Vic pulled out and came on her stomach, moaning loudly. He flopped down beside her on the bed as he tried to catch his breath.

"That was great," Vic sighed and kissed her cheek.

"It was amazing," September was still trembling a bit from her second orgasm. "I've never been pounded like that before."

"Good," Vic laughed. "You'll never leave me."

September lay her head on his chest. "I wasn't planning on it. Ever."

"Wanna take a shower together?" Vic asked, stroking her hair. "I promise it'll just be washing each other. I don't think you could take anything else right now."

September giggled and sat up. "I really couldn't. Let's go."

The two of them went into the bathroom together and Vic started the shower. They climbed in, Vic grabbing his shampoo so he could show her.

"This is what keeps my hair so soft and good looking," Vic explained. "I wanna see what it does for you."

September nodded. "Okay."

Vic squirted a little bit in his hand and started rubbing it in her hair. She closed her eyes as he massaged her scalp. He pressed his lips against hers, kissing her gently.

“All done,” Vic said as he pulled away from her.

“Your turn,” She grabbed the bottle from the shelf.

She squirted some in his hair and rubbed it in. He watched her lovingly as she massaged the shampoo in. She smiled and pressed a quick kiss against his lips.

“Now we just have to wash it out,” Vic said, stepping back under the water. September stood under the water with him and he pressed his lips against hers. She wrapped her hands around his neck.

“Body wash next?” Vic asked as they got out from under the water.

September nodded. “Yeah, that would be nice.”

Vic grabbed the body wash and a loofa, lathering it up for her. He rubbed it over her neck and chest, getting behind her ears as well. This made her laugh, and he just smiled at her. Then, he scrubbed her back, letting her wash her own legs. She then washed him as well and handed it back to him as she finished.

“I’m really happy that you stayed,” Vic pressed his forehead against hers.

September smiled. “Yeah, me too.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Our album is finally finished,” September said to Vic as she sat beside him on the couch the next morning. “It’ll be released soon.”

“Mine is not, unfortunately,” Vic laughed and kissed her softly.

“You’ll get it when you’re ready,” September smiled.

“Hey,” Vic put his hand on her arm. “I gotta tell you something.”

“That you wanna wash my hair again?” September asked, giggling.

Vic shook his head. “No, although I’m sure that’s gonna happen again soon.”

“Then what?” She asked.

"I love you," Vic pressed his lips against hers. "I really do."

"Oh," September smiled as she turned to face him. "I love you too."

Vic couldn't help laughing. "You sound so surprised."

"In love?" September asked, giggling. "Vic Fuentes? No way."

"It's true," He smiled and kissed her again. "There's just something about you."

"Are you sure?" September cuddled up to him. "You're not having a momentary lapse in judgement?"

"You live in my house," Vic laughed. "I'm sure."

"Alright," She took his hand in her own. "Just wanted to make sure."

As they sat there on the couch, she closed her eyes. She listened to his heartbeat, which was faster than normal. With that, September knew he must really be in love with her.

*****

"Vic," September called out to him from their bed a few months later. "I feel terrible."

"Oh," Vic stood in the doorway. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," September groaned. "I feel like I'm going to puke."

Vic rushed over to the bed and slid the trashcan over to her. "Will you let me take you to the doctor?"

"Yes," September nodded and grabbed his hand. "Please do."

Vic helped her up from the bed and held her hand as they made their way to the car. He drove as fast as he legally could, not wanting to get pulled over while she was feeling so sick. September closed her eyes and groaned in pain. Finally, they reached the doctor's office.

"Looks like there's only a few people here," Vic said as he helped her out of the car.

"Good," She groaned. "I don't want to wait long."

Vic got her signed in and they sat down together. September rested her head on his shoulder as they waited. It was only a couple of minutes before they called her back. Vic stood up first and grabbed her hand so that he could help her walk to the room.

"What's going on today?" The nurse asked.

"I woke up feeling really awful," September explained. "It took everything in me not to throw up."

"Okay," The nurse nodded and wrote some things down. "This just started this morning?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to take your temperature to see if its some type of stomach virus," The nurse explained to them. "Is this your boyfriend that came with you?"

"Yes ma'am," September smiled. "Don't know what I would do without him."

"Let's get that temperature," She stood up and September opened her mouth as she stuck the thermometer in, then closed it.

When it beeped, the nurse squinted her eyes at it. "Nope, nothing. I'm gonna have you run to the bathroom and get a urine sample for me. Let me get a cup and I'll be back."

"What's that for?" Vic asked after the nurse was gone.

"It's pretty normal for women actually," September explained and shrugged. "Sometimes a urinary tract infection can make you feel like you've got the flu or a stomach virus."

"Here you go," The nurse handed her a cup. "Stick it in the door on the wall when you're done."

"Do you need help walking there?" Vic asked her.

September shook her head. "I feel a little better."

September headed to the bathroom and pulled down her pants. She sighed deeply as she sat down on the toilet. Urine samples were her least favorite thing because she usually ended up with pee on her hands. She slipped the cup into the door and returned to the room. 

"She said that the doctor will be in soon," Vic told her. "After the test is finished, I guess."

"I'm so nervous," September took a deep breath.

"Why?" Vic scrunched up her face. 

"I don't know," September shrugged. "Could be anything."

"Hello," The doctor said as he walked in a minute or two later. "I've got the results of your tests. No urinary tract infections, so that's always good."

"What's going on then?" Vic asked, very confused at this point.

"Well, how you take it depends on how you feel about it," The doctor said, sitting down. "But it appears that you two are having a baby."

"A what?" September nearly choked on her spit.

"Are you sure?" Vic asked.

The doctor nodded. "Our tests here are much more accurate than an at-home test. I'm going to refer you to an OB so you can have an ultrasound set up and everything else that comes with a pregnancy."

"Okay," September smiled weakly as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Babe-" Vic tried to speak, but she cut him off.

"Vic, I literally just moved here not too long ago," September took a deep breath. "I cannot be pregnant this soon."

"I'm sorry," Vic looked down at the floor. "I really didn't mean for this to happen. I did everything to prevent it."

"I'm not ready," September wiped the first tears from her eyes.

"Neither am I, baby," Vic stood up and wrapped his arms around her. "Do you want it?"

"Yes," September nodded. "I could never imagine getting rid of a child."

"Me either," Vic laughed softly. "I just wanted you to know it was your decision."

"Stop being so sweet," She leaned up and kissed him. "That's how you got me pregnant to start with."

"Alright," The doctor said as he returned. "They're going to call you when they set up the appointment. You're good to go for now. Congratulations on your little one."

"Thank you," Vic said before taking her hand in his own and walking out of the building with her.

*****

"Are you excited for this appointment?" Vic asked. 

September nodded and smiled. "I can't wait to see our little baby."

"Me either," Vic kissed her head as they walked into the building together.

Once she was laying down on the exam table, the doctor pulled over the ultrasound machine and got it working. She poured a little jelly on September’s stomach and started rubbing the wand across it. Vic’s eyes were glued on the screen, looking for signs of the little one inside her tummy.

“There we are,” The doctor smiled and pointed to the screen. “That’s the baby right there.”

“Oh, wow,” Vic smiled as he stared at the little spot. Right now, their baby just looked like she’d swallowed a bouncy ball.

"Are you good, Vic?" September giggled and grabbed his hand. "You look like you're going to burst into tears."

"Yeah," Vic wiped away his tears with his free hand. "It's just finally hitting me that I'm gonna be a dad."

"You're adorable," September laced their fingers. "I can't imagine what you're going to do when the baby is actually born."

"Cry," Vic laughed. "A lot."

“It looks like you’re around six to eight weeks,” The doctor told them. “We’ll be able to tell better next time.”

“Great,” Vic smiled at Luna. “I can’t wait.”


End file.
